


Idk what this is man just some fluffy gay teens

by NoWaifuNoRaifu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoRaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoRaifu
Summary: More fluffy gay bois





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reea-chan :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reea-chan+%3A3).



Hiroki sighed, feeling almost unearably hot ron his desk in front of the window. He had been trying to listen to the teacher but the weather was too hot to be focusing on anything and he couldn't stand hot wethers like this. If he said he why liked being in school on a day like this, he could only say thay he loved watching the male sitting in front of him. The blavk haired male was sweating as well and Hirıki couldn't help but watch him. The class didn't seem to be very important today anyways, he convinced himself there was no reason to be feeling guilty. Instead of feeling bad about it, he could be watching the muscled back of his classmate he loved so much. The black haired male sitting in front of him seemed to be the opposite of Hiroki. He had green eyes, slightly long, black, wavy hair. He had a muscled body unlike Hiroki who could be considered rather small ofr his age. This classmate he couldn't keep his eyes of was named Kazuki. He wasn't popular in the school or around girls, Hiroki could never understand why, unlike Hiroki who  
would be mostly seen as a small, adorable dog by the girls in his age. Hiroki had blond, long hair. Almost the excat opposite of Kazuki, he believed opposites attract. They did have things in common though, they both loved history, from what Hiroki had seen while the other was reading in the library, they both liked reading. Hiroki could swear he had heard his favorite band through the earphones of Kazuki for a few times but never had teh courrage to talk to him. Coming to think of it, they rarely ever talked unless one of them  
was asking for a pen or something about classes. They both seemed to keep their questions and their answers short. Sometimes, Hiroki's mind would waner around when he was talking with his friends and he would catch himself watching Kazuki with the corner of his eye, starting to smile a little and feel some blood rushing to his cheeks at the sight of Kazuki's smile or the sound of his voice. 

There was this time they had been partnered for the gym class by the teacher since both of their friends were absent. They had to do stretches together as if changing in the same room, right next to Kazuki wasn't enough to give him a heart attack and maybe a slight boner he worked so hard to cover. He tried to not focus on how the male's muscles flexed as they moved or to not focus on how Kazuki was almost staring at him. If he would look at the male he could see the faint blush on his cheeks as well but he couldn't bring himself to do something like that, scared he would end up saying something absurd or embaressing. Gladly, the stretching part ended soon and they started to follow the insruductions of their teacher, not doing a lot f things together. He almost didn't see the other ntiil they were changing in the locker rooms again and Kazuki turned to him, cleaning his throat before aasking quietly " Hiroki-san.. Do you have a spare shirt or a tshirt? I can't find my shirt. " Hiroki had almost yelped when the male talked to him, not knowing what to say and mumbling, stuttering for a while before he pulled out a tshirt he kept here because it was too big for him to wear daily " O-of course! Have this please! I-It's big for me so it should be okay to you with your muscles and- " he cleared his throat, making himself unable to speak further and embaress hiself more. Kazuki chuckled faintly, nodding and taking the shirt from Hiroki " Thank you, I will make sure to wash it and return it tomorrow " Hiroki suddenly realised the chance he had in front of him and shook his head " No no, you don't need to wash it! My mother uses a special type of softener, I have some allergies and ... you don't need to wash it.. " Kazuki nodded a little as he took his sweaty shirt off, drying himself with a towel and putting on the spare tshirt " I will return it to you tomorrow then, thank you again Hiroki-san " he said with a soft smile. Hiroki was still surprised that he didn't suffer a heart attack until now. Kazuki was so close to him and he smiled so sweetly. 

( Its not done yet bro)


	2. I'm just using this place as a safe file between my computer and phone honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy gay bois

The black haired male thanked to him once more before leaving the blushing teen alone. Hiroki had to sit down, his heart was beating like crazy and he was sure that his face was rather red as well. He was glad there was almost no one left in the locker room to see him.  
He eventually got a control of his breathing, taking deep breaths in slowly and letting them out. He got up from the bench he was sitting on, starting to put his stuff into the locker and leaving the changing room, walking to the class. His best friend, Jiro ruffled his hair a little when he arrived to the classroom " Oi! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever man! " he said, looking grumpy. Hiroki smiled a little " Ah sorry, sorry~ K " he cleared his throat " Kazuki-san needed a spare tshirt, I was talking with him. " Jiro patted his head, telling him it was fine before they walked into the class  
The next time Hiroki talked to Kazuki was next morning, before their classes begun.  
Kazuki walked to the blonde male sitting on his desk, watching outside from the window with a sleepy look on his face. His hair was a little messy and he could see under his eyes were rather dark. A frown appeared on Kazuki's face with worry " Good morning Hiroki-san, are you feeling okay? " he asked, being polite and formal as always when talking to the blonde. The blonde suddenly jolted at the sound of Kazuki's voice, he nodded quickly " I am! T- " he cleared his throat " Thank you for worrying and good morning " he said, smiling softly with slightly pink cheeks. Kazuki could almost feel an arrow going through his chest. He didn't understand why the male looked so adorable like this. He really couldn't understand How he could be so adorable. He only could smile back to him. When the momentary silence lasted longer than a few moments, Kazuki remembered why he had came to talk with Hiroki. He held out the tshirt in his hands ( he had completely forgotten about it) " Thank you for yesterday again, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you " Kazuki said with a smile.  
The blush on Hiroki's cheeks reddened before he shook his head " Ah no no! It's nothing! Please don't feel troubled! "  
" Ah but I do feel as if I owe you something. If.. " he hesitated but continued anyway " If you have nothing to do after school today, I would like to treat you some ice cream......? "  
Hiroki's eyes widened a little before nodding immediately " O-of course! I'm free! I'd love to, I love ice cream " he said, a smile spreading on his face. The black haired male's face brightened before he smiled warmly at the other, nodding " Ah It's decided then, I'll see you after school " he said, waving a little before sitting back on his desk again. Kazuki silently hoped that the other didn't see his blush for he didn't want to lose the image he had on his classmate. The class began very soon but he couldn't wipe the damn, wide smile from his face. He was feeling excited before the realizition hit him. There was a whole day's classes before he could go out to get ice creams..


End file.
